Galen Vaughn
'' Galen Vaughn '''was a member of The Five who doesn't mind being on top of the food chain and like Connor, Galen is pretty good at his job. Season Four On the island where The Cure for vampirism was supposedly kept, along with the ancient immortal, Silas, one of the islanders was killed by a hatchet to the back from an unseen assailant, which saved a new member to The Five, Jeremy Gilbert in the process. When Professor Atticus Shane, leading his own expedition to find Silas, discovered this, he questioned the witch ally he had brought along. The witch said that he wasn't responsible for the attack. Damon Salvatore was also led to the island by Shane, along with Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Rebekah, and when he was off on a walk after a fight with Elena, he was attacked by Galen.' Galen caught him by surprise with an arrow before tackling him. In the struggle, Damon saw the Hunter's Mark on Galen's hand, discovering he was a member of The Five. Galen managed to gain the upperhand and break Damon's neck. In ''Down the Rabbit Hole, Galen held Damon captive, bound by vervain soaked ropes. He revealed that he had been spying on them on the island and now knew all about the Salvatore brothers and Elena. To show his dominance over Damon, he began to stab him in the neck with the end of a stick. Soon after, he took Damon through the woods, heading toward the location of The Cure and explained that not long ago, presumably when Jeremy completed his Hunter's Mark, Galen's tattoo completed itself too. He then talked about how he was trying to fulfill the original mission of The Five, as made by Qetsiyah's descendants, to find, cure, and then kill Silas. When Damon questioned if Galen had been the one to kill one of the natives with a hatchet, he denied the claim and when they stumbled upon the body of Massak soon after, Galen claimed he hadn't killed him either. Galen brought Damon to the entrance of the well where Silas was entombed to discover that Bonnie, Jeremy, and Shane had already entered. Damon broke free from his restraints and when Galen was prepared for yet another scuffle, Rebekah arrived. Well prepared to take on overwhelming odds, however, Galen was not caught off guard even knowing that only a White Oak Stake, which he did not have, could kill Rebekah. He settled for slowing her down, shooting her a few times before planting a stake spiked bomb on her chest. He pulled the pin, setting it off and immobilizing Rebekah as the stake shrapnel imbedded into her chest. Damon went for another attack, but was warded off quick enough, and then Galen pulled out one of the shotguns from his pack, which fired a vervain-laced bolas that wrapped itself around Damon's neck, tying him to a post. Once Stefan arrived, Galen took the chance to bungee down the well, following Jeremy and Bonnie to the Tomb of Silas. The Cure could only be moved if Silas was given blood but Jeremy was refusing Bonnie's advice to go through with it. Galen stabbed Bonnie from behind then forced his way past Jeremy and cut his own arm, attempting to raise Silas, but Jeremy fought back. During their struggle, Galen reminded Jeremy that they were on the same team, berating him for wanting the Cure for reasons like curing his sister. However, Katherine arrived, ready to kill Galen until Jeremy reminded her of the Hunter's Curse if she killed him, so Katherine chose to knock him out instead. In Stand By Me, Rebekah and Damon were still on the Island, searching for Bonnie, when Galen attacked them, shooting Rebekah with his crossbow. When the vampires made moves to retaliate, Galen fled but was captured by Damon and Rebekah. They tied him to a tree but he didn't feel threatened, using the fact that if he died the Hunter's Curse would torment them forever, but they told him they'd torture him over and over, taking care not to let him die, and healing him just to start the torture over and over again. Damon realized that it couldn't be coincidence that a Hunter from The Five was on the island at the same time Katherine was. Galen explained that he had learned about Silas' location from Katherine after she had found him hunting vampires in Colorado. He also let slip that Hayley was in league with Katherine. After giving up this information, he smiled at Rebekah who picked him up, still a hostage. Rebekah brought him back down to the well and Galen continued to try to persuade her to use The Cure on Silas if she got the chance. She still was unsure of Silas' existence but Galen told her to look in his bag where Silas' mask was, telling her he had found it in the chamber where Silas was. He told her that it didn't matter what they did, if Silas was now roaming free, they were all doomed. In The Walking Dead, after having starved to death in the well on the Island, Galen's ghost appeared alongside Connor and Alexander in Mystic Falls after the Expression Triangle had been activated. They confronted Rebekah and Matt. In Graduation, Galen went to the Salvatore's house, shooting Damon, and demanding that they give him The Cure, and hand over Silas so that he could cure, then kill the immortal and fulfill the mission of The Five. He was stopped by Stefan but when Damon realized Vaughn's bullets had been dipped in werewolf venom, he discovered he was slowly dying. When Elena wanted to give Damon the Cure to save him he refused and gave it to Galen, telling him he'd bring him to Silas. Galen followed Damon to a cliffside but realized Damon had been lying to him. Discovering Damon had been poisoned by the bullets, he shot him a few more times, furious, and demanding Silas' location. The ghost of Alaric Saltzman arrived, incapacitating Galen and throwing him off the cliff, taking the Cure from him as he did. Personality Galen was an unrelenting individual who was always prepared for any situation he may face. He seems to know a lot about the Brotherhood of the Five since he was very dedicated to completing their true mission of curing and killing Silas, showing disdain for others wanting to use the Cure for their own purposes. He shows no fear in the face of extreme danger like when he was confronted by Rebekah, instead, already having a plan if something like this were to occur. Vaughn was willing to harm anyone in the way of his mission, even Jeremy Gilbert, a fellow member of The Five, though stating that it wasn't personal. He also stabbed Bonnie from behind, knowing how dangerous witches can be. However, he exhibited fear for his own life after Katherine snuck up behind him and threatened to kill him, hinting that he can only keep up this impression of fearlessness for as long as he is prepared. This was shown once more when he was under threat of being tortured over and over by Rebekah, giving her and Damon the information they wanted to avoid torture after he had failed to kill them again. Physical Appearance Galen was a Scottish man in his late 20s with light hair and slight facial scruff. He was well built physically like other members of The Five with slight facial hair. While on the island, he wore hiking gear including a dark hiking vest with a gray shirt underneath. He kept many of his weapons in his backpack; including his shotguns which he kept on the side pockets of the bag where he could easily draw them quickly when needed. He is described as “''ruggedly handsome, charming, built and tough as hell''.” Relationships Damon Salvatore '' Main article: Damon and Galen'' Galen and Damon became enemies on the Island when Galen ambushed him, breaking his neck and taking him captive. He kept Damon bound by a vervain soaked rope and had learned all about him from spying on the group Damon had gone to the island with. They were very antagonistic toward one another, both chastising the other with sarcasm and attitude. When Damon finally got free and held Vaughn captive, the latter was unfazed, knowing that Damon will contract the Hunter's Curse if he kills Vaughn, only for Damon to point out that It'll be worth it. Rebekah Mikaelson Galen has an antagonistic relationship with Rebekah just as he does Damon. He first met her when he was at the opening of the well that led to Silas with Damon. She tried to kill him herself but despite not having the White Oak Stake, Vaughn managed to neutralize her with a stake explosive that caught her offguard. Later, after another failed ambush, which involved Galen shooting Rebekah with his crossbow, she tied him up and threatened to torture him if he did not tell her about his alliance with Katherine Pierce. He gave into her demands and after she tossed him back into the entrance of Silas' tomb where Galen pleaded for her to find the Cure and use it on Silas. Jeremy Gilbert Despite both being members of The Brotherhood of the Five, the two vampire hunters had opposing agendas. Jeremy wished to find the Cure and use it for his sister Elena, and his friends, while Vaughn wanted it to use on Silas so that he could kill him. Jeremy had gotten to the Cure first with help from Bonnie Bennett, but Vaughn was close behind, stabbing Bonnie to get the threat of a witch out of the way. Jeremy, enraged by Vaughn's attempt to kill his friend, attacked Vaughn. Galen acknowledged that it wasn't anything personal but that Jeremy was just in his way when he overpowered him in the fight and was preparing to kill him. Powers and Abilities ' ' *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters. This mark, revealed by Rebekah, is a map that reveals where the Cure for vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. Every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark expands to reveal a map that will help release Silas and lead to the cure for vampirism. Galen's mark fully completed itself on its own once fellow Brotherhood member, Jeremy Gilbert had completed his own mark by killing Kol. The mark vanished from Galen's arm once Jeremy's mark was used to find the entombed Silas. *'Hunter's Curse' - When a hunter is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill itself. The only way to undo this is for whichever Potential that was awakened by the death of the hunter in question kills a vampiric creature and activates their Hunter's Mark. *'Enhanced Strength' - A vampire hunter of The Brotherhood of the Five, has superior strength to that of a human, but not the same level as a vampire. It is unknown if they are stronger than werewolves. *'Enhanced Reflexes '- Members of The Five have superior reflexes than most humans that are usually quick enough to catch vampires by surprise. *'Compulsion Resistant' - ' '''Members of the Brotherhood of The Five cannot be affected by vampire compulsion. Tools and Weapons As a skilled hunter who claimed he'd been slaying vampires his whole life, Galen had a variety of equipment that helped him in his fights. * 'Vervain Soaked Ropes - Vaughn bound Damon with ropes soaked in vervain that would keep Damon in a constant state of pain while he kept him prisoner. *'''Pistol *'Bolas Shotgun - '''Galen had two shotguns on either side of his backpack, one he used against Damon that fired a metal bolas laced with vervain that wrapped itself around Damon, tying him to a post. *'Knife''' * Stake Explosive - 'Galen had a weapon he could use when he felt he was seriously threatened. Confronted by the Original, Rebekah, who pointed out that Vaughn didn't have the white oak stake, Galen countered by attaching a round explosive with small stakes protruding from it to her chest, pulling the pin and setting it off. The stakes imbedded themselves in her from the force of the blast, putting her temporarily out of commission, proving to be a very effective weapon. *'Crossbow - '''Galen favors using the crossbow when he's taking an enemy by surprise. He first shot Damon with an arrow from an unseen location, catching him offguard. He tried the same move again when Damon was with Rebekah, shooting the Original before trying to flee. *Werewolf Venom '- He used a gun that was filled with wooden bullets that were soaked with werewolf venom and so that meant that he could easily shot Damon in the Graduation episode where he was brought to life from the other side, due to Bonnie opening the veil to the other side. Weaknesses *'Hunter's Instinct '- When awakened, a hunter becomes filled with a supernatural urge to kill vampires. The more vampires a hunter kills, the stronger the urge becomes. This urge is purely subconscious, and forces a hunter to try and kill a vampire, even if he or she does not want to. *'Mortality''' - Despite their enhanced strength and stamina, hunters are still human and can be injured and killed in the same ways. Name *'Galen' is a boy's name and is pronounced 'gay-len'. It is of Greek origin, and it means "calm". *'Vaughn '''is a boy's name and is pronounced 'von'. It is of Welsh origin, and it means "''little". Quotes Season Four : (To Damon) "Ah! You're not taking me seriously. I don't blame ya. You don't know me. So let me introduce myself. My name is Galen Vaughn, and you'd better start talkin.'" : (To Damon) "At the wishing well lies an entrance to a crypt. In the crypt lies Silas. And with Silas lies the Cure, which will allow me to kill Silas, bringing the mission of the Brotherhood of the Five to an end. You're my leverage, Damon; I use you to get your witch friend to open the passage to Silas' crypt for me." : (To Jeremy) "Don't listen to the witch, boy. We have to raise Silas, and we have to do it now." '' :- ''Down the Rabbit Hole ---- : (To Damon) "Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The Hunter's Curse will torment you forever." : (To Damon and Rebekah) "I was tracking dens of vampires across Colorado. Katherine found me, said she could help me find Silas. She already knew about the Hunter's Mark, the Cure." : (To Rebekah) "You know, if you're smart, you'll use the Cure to kill Silas. You be careful up there, you know, 'cause he's up there, running about." : (To Rebekah) "I found it in the chamber where he lay. They say no one has seen him. No one knows his face. How do you hide from the devil when you don't know what he looks like? Who knows? Maybe I'm him. Mark my words, if you don't use the cure to kill him, doesn't matter if you're human or vampire. You're doomed. We all are." : (To Rebekah) "Good luck to ya, lass. You've all brought this upon yourselves! May you rot in it!" :- Stand By Me Appearance Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation '' (Ghost) Trivia *Galen is part of The Brotherhood of the Five. *Galen has a Scottish accent, making him the first character in the series to have one. *The fact that Damon was able to see the tattoo on Galen's arm shows that Galen has already completed his Hunter's Mark. It was revealed that the mark suddenly completed itself (presumably when Jeremy completed his). The mark vanished when Jeremy's did as well so apparently, when one of The Five's mark was completed, all of their marks would complete. *Like Alaric (initially) and Kol, Galen seems to be someone that Damon is particularly snarky and antagonistic with. This probably has to do with meeting him on bad terms like he did with Ric and Kol. *Ironically, the actor who plays Galen, Charlie Bewley, played one of the most dangerous vampires (Demetri) in the Twilight Saga, mainly for his formidable ability to track down his designated targets wherever they may be around the globe. In Vampire Diaries series, he will have to play a vampire hunter (as opposed to his former role). *Vaughn shares a similar passion to Kol when it comes to their personal crusades that they feel are their duties to complete. Vaughn was willing to harm people who he had no personal vendetta against, simply because they risked interfering in his goal of curing and killing Silas (such as Jeremy and Bonnie). Kol, similarly, stated how he had no ill will towards Jeremy and didn't have one against Bonnie but was willing to harm them if it meant not allowing Silas to rise. Both Vaughn and Kol's missions involved Silas; with Kol wanting to prevent his awakening and Vaughn wanting him to wake just long enough to kill him. *Vaughn is now a ghost alongside Connor and Alexander, inferring he did indeed die on the Island, later confirmed when he explains that after being left on the island, he starved to death. *When he was on The Other Side he met Qetsiyah. *Since the Other Side is gone, he most likely was sucked into oblivion or found peace: However, since he did not fulfil his mission to see Silas die, it is possible he did not manage to find peace. Gallery Vaughn_torturing_Damon.jpg Vaughn.jpg Vaughn2.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg 414 14.jpg 414 3.jpg 414 2.jpg VD414HD_0013.jpg VD414HD_0017.jpg VD414HD_0025.jpg VD414HD_0038.jpg VD414HD_0039.jpg VD414HD_0040.jpg VD414HD_0044.jpg VD414HD_0045.jpg VD414HD_0058.jpg VD414HD_0060.jpg VD414HD_0089.jpg VD414HD_0462.jpg VD414HD_0477.jpg VD414HD_0493.jpg VD414HD_0499.jpg VD414HD_0500.jpg VD414HD_0501.jpg VD414HD_0523.jpg VD414HD_0549.jpg VD414HD_0589.jpg VDVaughn.jpg 65565_434019616666539_1342677141_n.jpg|Charlie Bewley at TVD set Damon-and-Galen-Vaugh-in-TVD-4.13-Into-the-Wild.png Damon-leash.jpg Galentrapped.png BekahGalen.png Tvd-recap-415-22.jpg Tumblr midug9eLJ41rsbxj4o1 500.jpg|Charlie Bewley on set as Vaughn VaughnShotgun.png normal_415_000666.jpg normal_415_000652.jpg normal_414_001396.jpg 414_000909.jpg 415_000648.jpg 414_001410.jpg 414_001410.jpg 414_000558.jpg 415_000657.jpg 414 000120.jpg 414 002336.jpg 414_002331.jpg 414_000111.jpg 414_002378.jpg galen-2013-05-10-07h47m12s19.png Vaughnshootsdamon.jpg Vaughndamon4x233.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters